Ian's Emboar
Emboar is a Pokémon owned by Ian. It is the third Pokémon he caught in Unova and his fiftieth overall. Pokémon Tales: N In Vs. Tepig, Tepig lived in a field of flowers, frolicking and playing with other Pokémon. It had befriended N, and then Rui's Lillipup when it ended up there. They played then played with the gang's other Pokémon. Ian was interested in catching it while N was opposed. N used Tepig in a battle against Ian's Oshawott, but Tepig lost when it acted on its own. N asked what Tepig wanted to do following the battle, and it decides to go with Ian. He captures it after that. In Vs. Darmanitan, Tepig was chosen to battle Sabrina's Woobat. Tepig was able to block Woobat's attacks but couldn't get close from Confusion. It refused to use Smog as it saw it as hiding. When Ian convinced it to use it as an offensive attack, it used it and defeated Woobat. It is swiftly defeated by Darmanitan. In Vs. Frillish, Tepig was chosen to battle Cheren's Tranquill. Tranquill was fast and used Double Team to hide, though Tepig was able to hit it with Smog. Tranquill lands critical hits thanks to its Super Luck ability and Tepig is defeated. In Vs. Watchog, Tepig was Ian's first choice against Lenora's Lillipup. It is swapped out instantly by Lillipup's Roar, but is chosen later to battle Lillipup again. Tepig is even with Lillipup until it evolves into Herdier. Tepig struggles but eventually wins with a combo of Smog and its new Heat Crash. In Vs. Gurdurr, Tepig helped fight off Timburr owned by Construction Workers. In Vs. Leavanny, Tepig battled against Burgh's Whirlipede. The battle was a rolling one, combating Rollout against Steamroller. Whirlipede's defense prevented Tepig from landing heavy hits until it went for Whirlipede's eye. It then defeated Whirlipede with Ember. Tepig is then defeated by Leavanny. In Vs. Sigilyph, Tepig is used alongside Oshawott and Snivy to battle N. Tepig focuses mostly on Yamask, as Yamask's Mummy ability slows Tepig down. Tepig helps land a triple attack on Sigilyph, defeating it. The battle is called off after that. In Vs. Servine, Tepig was used to battle against Cheren's Servine. Servine's speed and moves trapped Tepig and made it difficult to land an attack. Tepig was defeated. In Vs. Victini Warrior 2, Tepig was one of several Pokémon commanded by First Mate Rui. It attacked Sir Ian. In Vs. Audino, Tepig was Ian's fifth and final choice to battle a wild Audino. Tepig lands several hits but Audino's blows weakened Tepig severely. Tepig's ability Blaze activates, allowing it to learn Flamethrower which is super charged. The increased fire power allows Tepig to defeat Audino, allowing Ian to catch it. Tepig collapsed from exhaustion after that. In Vs. Battle Sub, Tepig teamed up with Cilan's Pansage to battle Inigo's Chandelure and Emmet's Eelektross on the Battle Sub. The two worked well together and Tepig provided cover for Pansage to land attacks using the subway car. Inigo and Emmet used their knowledge of the tracks they were on to unleash powerful combos, but Tepig manages to do some as well. Right at the end of the subway ride, both Pansage and Tepig are defeated. In Vs. Ferroseed and Boldore and Klink, Tepig teamed up with Oshawott and Snivy to battle N's Ferroseed, Boldore and Klink. It primarily battled Boldore while assisting in battling Klink. The determination of the trio led them all to evolve, Tepig into Pignite. It combined Fire Pledge with Servine's Grass Pledge to defeat Ferroseed, then combined Fire Pledge with Dewott's Water Pledge to defeat Boldore. In Vs. Scolipede, Pignite teams up with Ian's Zorua to fight off a Scolipede. In Vs. Vanilluxe, Pignite was used in the double battle against Brycen. It came out with Excadrill against Vanillish and Cryogonal. Pignite, despite its type advantage and power, had a supporting role as each of its attacks were easily countered. It used Fire Pledge alongside Dewott's Water Pledge to defeat Vanillish. It lasts until Brycen's final 2 Pokémon alongside Victini, where it was defeated by Beartic. In Vs. Reshiram, Pignite and Dewott were chosen to attack N's Reshiram. They were instantly defeated by Fusion Flare. In Vs. Haxorus, Pignite battles against Drayden's Zweilous, showing off its new Arm Thrust. When Pignite attempted to use a Fire attack Ian called it off. Ian recalls Pignite before it is defeated. In Vs. Escavalier, Pignite is chosen to battle Gorm's Lilligant. However, Ian's development of a fear of fire meant he called off Fire attacks, causing them to lose. Pignite angrily argued with Ian about this point following the battle. It is chosen again to battle Trip's Escavalier, where using fire attacks was the only way to win. This was interrupted by Gorm attacking again. Pignite defended Ian from attacks, and Ian embraced his fear by ordering a Heat Crash. Pignite evolved into Emboar with this and defeated Gorm and his grunts. Ian then hugged Emboar despite its flame collar. In Vs. Drayden, Emboar has a rematch with Drayden's Zweilous. Emboar's power easily matches its foe, especially with a new Head Smash and using fire attacks. Drayden recalls Zweilous for Haxorus. Haxorus becomes timid due to his Rivalry ability, revealing that Emboar is female. Ian swaps Emboar out after this, not wanting the gender advantage. In Race Against Time, Emboar assists Steve's Rampardos in defeating Golett sentries. It later battles against their brainwashed friends alongside Dakota's Joltz the Jolteon. They battle Lana's Brionne, Wyatt's Carracosta, Rui's Herdier and Rosa's Ditto. She is defeated by Carracosta. In Vs. Hydreigon, Emboar joined Ian's team in battling Ghetsis' Hydreigon. She used Fire Pledge along with Serperior's Grass Pledge to create a wall of fire to hide Ian's plan. She later threw Dewott so he could make his final attack. Emboar made cameo appearances in Vs. Dwebble, Vs. Galvantula and Vs. Swoobat. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Simi, Emboar teamed up with Samurott and Serperior to battle Morimoto's Simisage, Simisear and Simipour. Emboar powers up Samurott's Water Pledge with its Fire Pledge. It later defeats Simisage with Fire Pledge. In Vs. Cheren 2, Emboar battles Cheren's Jellicent. Despite the type disadvantage Emboar defeats Jellicent. She battles Garbodor next and accidentally triggers its Weak Armor ability. This increase in speed overwhelms Emboar and she's swapped out. She is chosen to battle Garbodor again and wins. She has the climatic battle with Serperior, his water attacks doing heavy damage. Emboar eventually triggers Blaze and defeats Serperior, winning Ian the match. In Vs. Conkeldurr, Emboar is chosen to battle Marshal's Throh. Emboar struggles at first but is able to get around Throh's style to land strong hits. Throh is swapped out for Conkeldurr, which is highly mobile with its concrete pillars and pummels on Emboar. Ian uses Emboar's flames to help connect with her by breathing, them able to focus back. Emboar and Conkeldurr battle to a draw once Blaze is activated. Personality Tepig loves to run around and play, chasing other Pokémon around and going after frisbees. It is exceedingly friendly, inviting anyone in to play. It also sees battle as another form of play, engaging in it willingly and eagerly. When it comes to battle, Tepig loves to be direct with its foes. This caused it to dislike its Smog attack due to seeing it as "hiding" from the enemy instead. This caused it not to listen when not using that move. Upon being convinced it could be used offensively, then it had no problem with it. When inhibited in battle Pignite shows a defiant side, angrily confronting Ian when he wouldn't use Fire attacks. It held a grudge for a little bit but would still follow Ian's commands. Known Moves Trivia * Emboar has battled against 4 gym leaders. She is the only of Ian's Unova starters to battle a gym leader in all three evolutionary stages. * Despite being the last Unova starter Ian caught, she is the first to fully evolve. * Emboar was originally planned to be male, so more of its traits were more masculine in comparison. However it was changed to being female at the last minute before the reveal. * Emboar has battled 1 Elite Four member, Marshal. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Fighting Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Ian's Pokémon